


Room for one more

by bookl0ver



Series: Prompt Fills [8]
Category: EastEnders (TV)
Genre: Don't copy to another site, Fluff, M/M, Teasing, Whining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-31
Updated: 2020-07-31
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:27:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 519
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25619599
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bookl0ver/pseuds/bookl0ver
Summary: Based on the prompt: What're you gonna name it?* Not mpreg
Relationships: Callum "Halfway" Highway/Ben Mitchell
Series: Prompt Fills [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1880095
Comments: 6
Kudos: 36





	Room for one more

**Author's Note:**

  * For [icantdowithoutyou (asofterkit)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/asofterkit/gifts).



> Prompt fill. 
> 
> Thanks for clicking, let me know what you think. 
> 
> Warnings: Some teasing and mentions of overeating. 
> 
> Enjoy!

“You doing okay Ben?” 

Ben rolled his eyes at the question and the cheeky smile on Callum’s face, letting out a groan as he was forced to shift up so his boyfriend could sit next to him. 

“This is your fault,” Ben moaned, letting his head rest on his favourite pillow; Callum’s thigh. Callum only laughed and rubbed at Ben’s bloated belly soothingly. 

“You didn’t have to eat it all,” He replied simply. The Sunday lunch he had slaved over all day had gone down a treat, Ben stuffing himself with chicken, mashed and roast potatoes, and more veggies than the allotments contained. Callum had warned him that he wouldn’t be able to move after, but he’d been dismissed, Ben boasting of his “bottomless stomach.” Very bottomless, Callum mused as Ben whined into his leg. 

“You made me lunch, it would’ve been rude to leave some,” Ben protested, sticking his bottom lip out in a pout. “Anyway, I want sympathy, it’s your job to give me it.” 

That made Callum laugh, hand pulling Ben’s shirt up to expose his belly. “Look at your little food baby. What’re you gonna name it?” 

Ben slapped at Callum’s hand, shooing it away. “Fuck off, you’re gonna make me be sick.” 

“Aw, ya got morning sickness?” To say Callum was enjoying Ben’s misery would be an understatement. He was beaming as he cupped Ben’s belly, his fingers splayed over it and rubbing soothingly even as he teased. He enjoyed these moments where Ben relaxed and let out his inner whining child. 

A lethargic hand slapped Callum’s leg in retaliation but the expected snarky comment didn’t come. Instead a soft snore broke the silence. Callum looked down to see Ben asleep, mouth open and drooling slightly onto his jeans. He didn’t have the heart to move or wake him, not when he looked so cute and vulnerable. Reaching over he managed to grab his phone and snap some pictures, first of Ben’s sleeping face and then at his bloated belly. The first picture was saved to his oft-visited ‘Ben' collection, and the second was sent to Lola. 

_Put a food baby in him. I’m thinking Alex for a boy and Susie for a girl. What do you reckon? 😋_

Moments later Lola replied, a series of laughing faces preceding her actual message. 

_😂😂😂 He’s gonna kill you if he finds out you sent me that. Also, I approve the names, think Ben might wanna go with something like Ben Junior though x_

With a chuckle Callum put his phone down and sank back into the sofa, letting his own eyes drift closed. As he drifted off he couldn’t help but think about himself and Ben in the near future, sat like this with a baby cuddled in one of their arms. 

A soft smile graced his face and he nodded off, dreaming of adding another member to his new family. He was already so lucky to have the people he did – Ben, Lexi, Lola, Jay, Stuart, Mick. But there was room for one more. 

Room in his and Ben’s hearts for a baby. For **their** baby.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! 
> 
> Please feel free to leave comments and kudos, they're greatly appreciated! 
> 
> Have a great day!


End file.
